Another Commoner
by aelitaisamazing
Summary: Another commoner is admitted to Ouran. She jsut happens to be in Kaoru, Hikaru, Renge, and Haruhi's class. And they just happen to get on her bad side on her first day. Death threats are normal on the first day though right? Of course they are. Everyone loves it when they've been threatened. Rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club (but I wish I did). This whole entire story is going to be in Haruhi's POV unless I tell you it's been changed so don't forget that. It's very important. **

* * *

Chapter 1

The news was spreading around like a wildfire. There was another 'commoner' at Ouran Academy. I couldn't help but wonder what they were like. Maybe I could finally talk to someone normal, who didn't freak out at the mention of doing your own shopping. That would make a huge difference in my life.

Life was normal at the Host Club. Tamaki was charming girls. Hikaru and Kaoru were acting like homosexual twins. Kyoya was working on his computer. Honey-senpai was eating cake. Mori-senpai was standing behind Honey-senpai. Nothing was out of order.

Until Renge burst up on that platform of hers.

"I saw the new commoner! It was a girl. She's in Class 1-A! How exiting is that. What do you think Haruhi?" I just shrugged. Answering Renge's question incorrectly was a very dangerous risk that I just didn't what to take. Who knows what kind of monster she'll become.

"What do you mean you don't know?! Haruhi this is monumental moment. You ought to know that nobody enters Ouran in the middle of the year! So what do you think?!"

"Well, I guess she must show great potential if Chairman Suoh finds it fit for her to enter this late in the year." Tamaki looked over at the mention of his father.

"Kyoya could find out why this girl has been admitted, couldn't you Kyoya?" The Shadow King adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, I could." He was looking back at his computer.

Five minutes later, he stood in front of the Host Club and its manager. He was trying to add suspense. I could tell that Tamaki was losing his patience.

"Come on Kyoya; tell us what you found out about the girl. What's she like?"

"The girl's name is Azami Watanabe. Her father, Takejiro Watanabe was the main reason that they were remotely wealthy for commoners. Her mother, Chikako Watanabe, is the only family that Azami has left, because her sister and father both died. Chikako divorced Takejiro before he died." I shifted uncomfortably.

Maybe I had more in common with this girl than I thought I had. I had _not_ expected her to have lost a parent too. Now the girl had one parent, and to top it off, she lost her sister. She didn't seem to have much luck.

"Azami Watanabe, you say. What will people come up with next?"

I wanted to point out that her name was perfectly normal, and there was nothing odd about it. I really didn't feel like arguing right now.

"Haruhi and Renge, you two should talk to her. After all, Haruhi's a commoner, and Renge, you're a girl in the same class, so you might as well." Kyoya was obviously thinking of business.

"Yeah, Haru-chan, you and Renge-chan could introduce her to all of us. Maybe she would become a guest here." Honey-senpai smiled. When he said it, it sounded a lot less cold.

"Why don't we? You never know." Honestly, I just wanted to talk to another person who understood what it was like not to be rich like the rest of the people here. "Speaking of which, we're going to be late for class. All of us." I ran out the door to math.

I looked around the room and saw Azami immediately. She was the only one not wearing a uniform. She was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black jacket. Her black hair was in a straggly ponytail. She seemed to be depressed. Her face was downtrodden and she wasn't even paying attention to the lesson.

I couldn't judge her immediately, but I was expecting someone a bit bubblier. Renge was staring at her. Hikaru and Kaoru were probably too. I was shocked, but after all, the girl lost her father _and_ sister.

The final bell rang. Azami got up hurriedly and dropped all her books in a heap. She dropped down quickly to the floor, but Kaoru had beaten her to them. He smiled at her.

"I'm Kaoru Hitatchiin. That over there is my brother, Hikaru. And over there is Haruhi Fujioka and Renge Whatever-her-last-name-is. You should hang out with us sometime. Of course, Tamaki-senpai would probably insist on coming along to make sure nothing happened to Haruhi." He dropped his voice. "He has a huge crush on her."

"Um… I'm Azami Watanabe. I have to go. My mother's kind of strict about punctuality. She'd be incredibly mad if I wasn't on time." She took her books out of his hands and ran off.

"Wow Kaoru, either she was freaked out by you getting that close to her and made up a lie, or her mother's a really weird person. And it probably would've helped if you hadn't used such a strange voice." Renge said.

"If her mom really is like that, could you blame her? I mean her husband and one of her daughters died. She must be pretty scared that something might happen to Azami." I jumped to the girl's defense. Her mother could be just like my father.

"Oh well, she be back tomorrow. Maybe we could talk to her then. I hope so. Maybe we could get her a uniform."

"I don't know Kaoru. She looks like one of the people in the world who don't want their independence taken away. If you want to get her one, you should probably ask her about it first."

"You're right Haruhi. I'll ask her tomorrow." I felt like hitting my head on the wall. I meant that she probably doesn't want one. I knew he wouldn't listen though.

I left the room, and headed home. My father was on a business trip. He wouldn't be home for a while. That left me to take care of the house. I started to think about Azami again. What was her life like? Where did she live? Then, I stopped. It wasn't my business to know that much about her. After all, we haven't even talked.

I came upon my front door. It was open. My father obviously forgot to close it on his way out. Or, it could those Lobelia girls again. Benibara and her stupid little crones that follow her around. Would they still be after their 'revenge'? That was an awful plan anyway.

I walked in. Nobody was there. I was safe from those lousy performers, who were overdramatic. Really, they act like everything is a huge deal, and if we associate with guys, it'll ruin our souls. Who believes in that stuff? Besides them of course.

I looked at the note on the fridge.

_Haruhi-_

_Be back next week. Have fun._

_-Daddy_

That was short. Usually it's like some giant speech that Tamaki-senpai would come up with. I guess it's kind of scary when the Host Club President reminded you of your father. After a while you get used to it though, so I guess that's the reason why I don't find it strange anymore.

I walked back out to get some stuff from the supermarket. I was able to wear my uniform outside of school now that everyone knew I was a girl. For some reason I was still a popular host for all the girls, and now a few guys stop by. I guess I was just adding even more business.

I was almost at the supermarket when I heard a girl try to suppress a scream. It was coming from the old, dilapidated house that some crazy lady lived in with her children. Nothing new. There was always something going on there.

"How dare you quit Lobelia!? I spent so much money for you to go there! Now, you just throw it all away. You know we don't have any money anymore. You're a disgrace!"

"You know Mother; we'd have money if you got your fat ass out of that stupid club and got a job. I'm not the disgrace. You are. At least I don't get drunk every night and all that. Where do get the money to spend anyway? As you just said, we don't have any."

There was the sound of someone getting smacked. That girl was really brave to say all of that to that crazy lady she had for a mother.

"You know what? I'm going to go out, and when I get back, this house better be spotless."

"This isn't a house. It's a pile of sticks with a roof. You may think I'm stupid, but I know that much." There was a scream and thump.

The door swung open.

"I'll be back at around one o'clock. And if you want that to happen again, don't clean the house."

There was some rustling from inside when she walked down the road. I looked in through the doorway. There, on the floor, clutching her face was Azami. I really hadn't expected her to be in here. Isn't her family kind of wealthy?

She unsteadily got to her feet and walked to the back door. I saw an old water pump. Then, she fainted. I was so shocked that I ran to the supermarket, leaving her there to suffer the consequences she would get when her mother returned.

I felt horrible about leaving Azami there. She and her mother pretty much lived in poverty. _Pull yourself together Haruhi. Calm down._ I quickly bought everything that we needed. I wanted to call Kyoya-senpai and ask him about this.

I wasn't paying attention, so I ran into someone. Arai.  
"Hey Fujioka, what are you doing here, in a guy's uniform?" Why did he make it sound like I was an idiot?

"I was just buying stuff, from the supermarket. And I live down around the corner, so why shouldn't I be here?"

"So why are you dressed like a guy?"

"I'm not. This is my uniform that I was given. It's mine." Okay, I really did sound like an idiot there. "I've got to go. Bye Arai." I ran home as quickly as possible.

I was going to call someone. So, I thought of Kaoru and Hikaru, who were both on my top five thing. Then, I stopped. Kaoru obviously liked this girl, so if I told him, how would he react?

I honestly didn't know what to do. My mind flashed back to the image of Azami in the back doorway. What had that lady done to her?

There was a knock on my front door that brought me back to reality. I walked over and opened it. It was Tamaki.

"Oh, hello Senpai. Why are you here, at my house?"

"Haruhi, you haven't even changed out of your uniform! What have you been doing?!" He hugged me. This was become less sporadic now that everyone knew I was a girl. "Kaoru said that he talked to Azami. I was thinking that you and I should try to find out where she lives. Kyoya tried, but he said that the last place that had records of them was demolished."

* * *

**If you hate it, oh well. I haven't even gotten that far into the plot, so don't think that it's shit if you are thinking that, because it isn't done yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Brilliant is what I am. Two chapters in an hour! I've never done that before. Now, you all are proud of my brilliance. *throw rotten tomatoes at me for acting full of myself* Be that way, you'll never read the rest of my brilliant story. **

**Tamaki: Of course we can't let the world be deprived of her brilliance! That would be like depriving the world of my beauty, and my beauty needs to be shared with the world, as does her brilliance.**

**I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club (as I said in the previous chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 2

I walked into Music Room 3 during lunch and saw Kaoru sitting on the floor. Hikaru was nowhere in sight which was odd.

"Hey Kaoru, you okay? You seem down." He turned around to face me.

"Hello Haruhi. I'm just fine. Just recovering from the menacing glare that I got from Azami. What's her problem? I just asked if she wanted a school uniform, because I would get it for her. And all she did was glare at me." I might as well tell him.

"Azami's father may have made a lot of money for a non-wealthy person, but now she doesn't live too well. And…"

"How do you know Haruhi? Did you go to school with Azami? Why didn't you say anything before? Why did you let me make a fool of myself?"

"Kaoru, I've past Azami's house before on the way to the supermarket, but I didn't know that there was a girl living there. She lives in an old, rotting house. Her mother's abusive, jobless, and Azami acts like she's drunk all the time. I don't know what's going to happen to her." He looked up at me.

"She lives in poverty?" This is what I wanted to avoid. He was going to freak out. "Why didn't you say earlier?" No, he was going to interfere. He can't do that. He ran out. What had I done? I had ruined this girl. She'll never show her face again.

I ran after Kaoru in hopes that I could stop him time. I couldn't let him tell her that he knew she lived in poverty. Not only will she be pissed off that he'd blurt that out, but she'll probably kill him too. Metaphorically of course.

"Kaoru wait for me!" He stopped at the sound of Hikaru's voice. "Kaoru, where were you? It scared me." I swear Hikaru had become more serious about this whole homosexual twins stuff. Usually it just happened around customers and other students, but nobody was around.

"What Hikaru? Can't you see that I'm busy? Go away!" I let out an audible gasp. That never happens though, except for when they were in that staged fight. They turned around to see me. "Haruhi, you followed me?" I ran past them quickly. I had to get to Azami before Kaoru.

It just so happens that I ran into her.

"Huh… what are you doing?" she asked, when I grabbed her wrist. "Leave me alone please. It's bad enough that my mother isn't very pleased with me, so I really don't need a person that I don't know to drag me away from school."

"Listen, Kaoru Hitatchiin, that guy that keeps talking to you, is going to try something. It's my fault, so I apologize. Just let me help you hide before he gets the chance." At these words, Azami froze.

"You mean that creep who keeps following me around? With the orange-ish hair and the twin who acts weird too?" Wow, she had put it in a way I wouldn't, but each to their own.

"Yes, now come on, unless you want him to do whatever he plans on doing. The Hitatchiin Twins are known for their schemes."

She couldn't keep up with me. I was much faster, and I had more endurance than her. She ended up tripping on her own feet and falling to the ground. She could barely walk now. Why now?

Then, I thought of something. I wasn't sure if it would work, but I had to try. I shoved her into the janitor's closet. If Kaoru checked there, she'd be doomed, but I seriously doubted that he would.

"Haruhi, have you seen Azami? I really want to tell her that I now know that she's a victim of child abuse and poverty. I can't seem to find her though."

"Why don't you check the library? She might be there."

"Okay, great idea. See you later."

He ran off. Thank God. Did he really just fall for that? He just fell for it. Was he desperate or something?

I pulled Azami out of the closet.

"What the hell did you tell him? How does he know that about that? Why does anyone know that? It's no one's business! My life, no matter how shitty it may be, isn't his business or yours. So just leave me alone, and keep him away from me. How'd you even find out? I want an explanation immediately. So, you better find a place he won't find to tell me." Damn it. Why'd I tell her that it was my fault? Now she's going to hate me too.

"Okay, after school, just meet me here. I'll explain everything then. And I'll tell Kaoru to leave you alone." She nodded, but I could tell she wasn't satisfied.

"Keep that pervert away from me," she said as she walked away. Obviously, being around her mother messed her head up.

I may have thought she was a weak, frail girl, but she can be strong with her words. If words could kill, I think everyone that Azami talked to would be dead. Each sentence that she spoke had venom in it. Honestly, I wanted to just let "that pervert" be as close to her as he could be.

It wouldn't do me any good though. I'd just get hated by Azami even more.

I looked at my watch. I missed lunch. I'll just eat during Host Club hours. Someone will dote on me. Wait, had I just really thought that? Oh well, I don't have time.

"_Haruhi_!" I groaned. Here came Kaoru. 3:00, I'm busy. I'll just tell that Azami wants him to leave her alone.

"Kaoru, aren't you going to entertain your princesses? They came just for you."

"No. I've only got one princess. And she has the worst life in the world."

I couldn't stand it.

"Kaoru, she called you a pervert, and she doesn't want you to come anywhere near her. She said her life isn't any of your business or anyone else's and that she just hates you already."

"What? She told you this?"

"No, she screamed it at my face. She was furious at your acts. She called you a creep and pervert, and she was swearing at the top of her lungs. I'd just let her be if I were you."

A crestfallen face did not overcome him. If anything, he became even more determined. I was just making things worse for Azami. I needed to learn to shut up.

"Haru-chan, would you have cake with me and Usa-chan and Takashi?"

"Sure Honey-senpai," I sighed. What was I going to do now?

* * *

**Aren't you glad you read my brilliant story? Yes you are, because you're starting to see the plot. I don't know how you can see the plot though, because you won't see the plot by next chapter! You will be shocked by the occurrences in the next chapter and will never understand the complexity of my brilliance!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I have updated. Unfortunately it's taken a while because my friend Allison is forcing me to help her find the love of her life named Klyde. I worry for her sanity because Klyde is evidently a NYC male model with blond hair and color-changing eyes, but he is a character that someone else made up in a story about Allison. Yet, she seems to think that he is out there somewhere waiting for her.**

**That and I'm behind in the required Science Fair that I am required to take part in.**

**Vivien G- I feel bad for Azami as well, but trust me, it becomes less sad her eventually.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I was sitting at the chosen spot of choice for an explanation, but Azami was nowhere in sight. I'd been sitting here for an hour, and I was late honestly.

Still she wasn't here. I was here, but she wasn't. What if she decided that she'd just not come? What if she was afraid that her mother would beat her for talking to me?

She ran down the hall.

"Alright Fujioka. Explain everything. Now, before my mother realizes that I'm not home. She'll be… distraught."

"Well, yesterday while I was walking to the supermarket, I heard screaming and yelling, so I decided to look for the source. And it came from your house and that's how I found out. That's really all."

"And you told that Hitatchiin twin. How stupid could you be? He's going to follow me for the rest of my life. Why the hell does he like me anyway?"

I shrugged.

"At least I didn't say anything about you going to Lobelia before."

"You heard that?!"

"Well, yeah. Your mom was screaming her head off. She was like, 'How dare you quit Lobelia!'"

"If you tell a single soul about that, then I will murder you with my bare hands and-"

"I get it. Don't tell anyone."

She turned to leave and stopped suddenly. Then she turned back around to face me. She looked me up and down.

"Is there a reason that you cross dress Fujioka?" She didn't wait for an answer. She just left.

I muttered to myself that she was just mad that I told Kaoru about her and that it was nothing else. Azami Watanabe. I never realized she was living in that shack. _Pile of sticks with a roof_, she told her mom.

She was quite rude. Why would she come here? Was she one of those Benibara obsessed girls from Lobelia?

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going as I walked home. I just kept walking. I was crossing the street and thinking about how Azami was uh… troubled. No, that isn't the right word, but I can't think of what else to say.

Suddenly I was being pushed. Someone had shoved me away while I was walking. I landed on my knees right in front of the sidewalk. I got up and looked to see what had happened. There was a crash exactly where I was just a few seconds ago. My knees were stinging but I was alive.

Nobody seemed to know who had pushed me though. Nothing made sense to how I got over there. Some people said, "There was a girl right there." Others, "What happened to the girl?" One person yelled that the mentioned girl had been crushed by one of the two cars running her over.

People checked, but there was nobody under the cars. I looked around and saw a girl in all black running down the sidewalk. It had to have been her. Then she stopped and crossed the street there and continued running.

I looked back at the crash and decided to keep walking home. I just kept walking but kept my guard up. Getting kidnapped by Lobelia and Ouran students teaches you that it is very important keep watch of your surroundings.

I made it to my apartment without any more mishaps. They can be very dangerous. Especially car crashes.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside quickly. Then I closed the door and locked it quickly. It is unnerving to know that you were almost hit by a car on the way home and it scared me a little.

I dropped my stuff on my bed and sat next to it silently. Someone then knocked on the door.

I got up and unlocked/open it immediately. Clearly I haven't been kidnapped to learn that much. Luckily, it was just Kaoru. No Hikaru. Again.

"What Kaoru? I just got home."

"Could you help me get Azami to like me?" I laughed at his question, which was impolite, but she hates me about the same as she hates Kaoru.

"How can I do that when she hates me?" He sighed and started to walk away. "Maybe she'd like it more if you left her alone." I said quietly. Evidently he had heard it.

"I'll try that Haruhi. Thanks."

He left silently. Am I bad company? That's two people that I know that have walked away without saying anything other than what they wanted. And evidently a girl saved me from getting hit by a car and didn't want to see if I was okay.

I feel very cared for. To get my mind off of this, I went to the supermarket even though I didn't have to buy anything. I did not buy anything whilst being there, but ended up stopping by Azami's house.

I knocked on the door hoping that Azami was there and no one else (like her mother). Azami opened the door and slammed it in my face.

"Go away Fujioka!" She is very straight forward with what she says. It says exactly what she means.

I knocked on the door again. She opened it and scowled. I think she was waiting for me to say why I was here.

"I- uhh… just thought I'd stop by?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Well Fujioka, you can leave now. Goodbye."

She slammed the door in my face.

"If you keep slamming the door like that it'll fall off its hinges." She opened it again and gave me a questioning look. "I was just saying." She scowled again and slammed the door even after my comment. "I know what it's like to lose family. It's hard."

Azami opened the door for the fourth time.

"I know that. My father and my sister are dead. You don't have to tell me that it's hard. I doubt your life is like mine, so stay away."

She shut the door, but didn't slam it.

"Sorry." I walked away.

I didn't get far really. Just to the stairs of the apartment complex. Someone grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I looked and saw Azami. I realized that she was wearing all black, but I didn't say anything about the car crash.

She left before me though so it probably wasn't her.

"I- err… sorry." She let go of my wrist and started to walk away.

"You hungry?" I called after her. She stopped dead in her tracks like she didn't think I'd say anything to her.

She looked over her shoulder and I realized that she probably just had trouble trusting people and that was all.

"Yeah." She said quietly. "But my mom will murder me if-"

"Come on." She hesitantly followed me into my apartment. "My dad's out of town, so it's just me."

"Why exactly are you telling me this?"

"I really have no clue."

I made a simple meal and then Azami left. She seemed awfully tense, but I guess I would be if I were her. I don't really blame her.

The phone rang. So I answered it.

"_Haruhi! It's Daddy! I hope you haven't missed me too much Haruhi…_" The call went on like this for about twenty minutes and then it was over.

I threw the phone on the counter and collapse on my bed. I fell asleep the second my head hit the mattress.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed it. That sentence makes it sound like it's over. It isn't over. **

**If you know a NYC male model named Klyde, tell me so my life will be easier. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm dreadfully sorry that I haven't updated, but my grandmother thinks that she is in a hotel in San Diego, California, when in reality she is in a rehab center in Indiana. She also thinks that I am seven years old, but oh well. **

**I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, as stated in the previous chapters, and I really don't want type this repeatedly. **

* * *

Chapter 4

My alarm clock went off and I jumped up to shut it off. I quickly showered and threw on my uniform and ran to school. I ran straight in Azami's mother who looked even more drunkenly murderous than the day I saw her hit Azami.

She shot me an evil glare and I gasped. Then I ran to see if Azami was here yet.

Lucky for her, I found her right before Kaoru was able to drag her into a supply closet.

She was screaming at him, using completely inarticulate noises that I was unable to comprehend. I pulled Kaoru off of her and she spun to stare at him in utter disbelief. I think that was it. It might have been out of anger.

Kaoru actually looked a bit nervous.

"Leave me the hell alone. Or I will kill you." I had to keep myself from laughing, because she can barely run without falling.

Kaoru stepped back and then I wish he had just left, but no. He launched himself at Azami and tackled her to the ground. Then he picked her up and ran off with her over his shoulder.

I ran to follow them for a little bit. But I ran out of breath and sat down on the ground.

I was there for about a minute or two before I remembered why I had run into the school in the first place. Azami's mother was here. I got up and decided to take a wild guess where Kaoru would have taken her.

I ran to the Host Club. That was the only place I could think of that he might be. Sure enough, he was there, and so was Kyoya.

Kyoya was smiling as Azami continued to scream at Kaoru with her odd noises. Nobody was paying attention to me. Every guest was staring at the scene in awe of Kaoru's persistence. I think Azami would call it perverse ways.

Cheers erupted from the guests as Azami lost her grip on the table. She had a look of terror on her face, and something told me that she'd hate the world if Kaoru succeeded in whatever he was planning.

I did the only thing I could do.

I jumped in Kaoru's way and slapped him across the face. It was dead silent as he fell to the ground. I looked around at the guests as casually as could. Azami got up struggling and announced that she was going to be leaving.

That was when I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Don't!" I said louder than I had meant to.

She gave me a quizzical look.

"Why? Do you want me to stay here and be a prisoner of this…thing?!"

I let go of her wrist and whispered into her ear about her mother. Most of the guests were squirming in their seats like when there's moe. Azami's face had paled quite a bit, and she looked even more terrified than when Kaoru was dragging her.

"You've got to hide me Fujioka. She'll kill me. You know she'll do it!" She yelled the last sentence. "I can't- I can't stay here. Help me." Her voice had dropped from yelling so much that I struggled to hear her.

I nodded my head and looked at Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai, surely you could do something?"

"She has to do something for me." I about slapped him too.

She's dirt poor. How can she do anything for him? It won't benefit him at all. He can't be serious about it.

I looked at him, and he was smiling.

"I don't have any money," I heard Azami say. Her voice was small and quiet, as if she was afraid of Kyoya. I don't blame her.

"I'll do it," I said to him quickly.

"Very well, my family does a have a private police force, as you know Haruhi. After all, they attacked you and Mori. Then they put out shellfish for Honey."

"Yeah, just get them to do something." I looked back at Azami. Her face was as white as a bed sheet. And I could see the scars on her face.

I smiled at her, and I saw the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile. Kyoya started talking into his phone to his police force.

"What is the name of this person?"

"Chikako Watanabe," Azami mumbled quietly. "My mother." Gasps came from the guests. "She doesn't approve of me going here. She doesn't approve of me at all."

Kyoya grinned a vampire-like grin.

"Very well." He continued to talk on his phone and was speaking some jargon. I stared at him angrily. All he cared about was business.

I looked at Azami again and noticed that she was as pale, but was moving her fingers spasmodically. She must have felt guilty for doing it. But it would help her, except now she has nowhere to live.

She bowed her head walked out of the room. Something told me to run after her, but I was suddenly swarmed by girls.

"Haruhi, that's so sweet of you."

"Is she even poorer than you Haruhi? Is that why you did it?" Questions that I didn't really want to answer were coming from their mouths.

When I got into the hall, she wasn't there but I heard yelling. That was clue enough to the fact Azami's mom had gotten to her. I bolted down the hallway in one direction. Unfortunately, they weren't that way, so I turned around and ran that way.

When I got there, Ootori police were taking Chikako away. Azami was sitting on the floor with blood dripping down her face. I ran straight to her and got on my knees. She was holding one of her eyes.

I took her hand away from it and attempted to stifle my gasp. There were slashes all around it. She wasn't crying though. It looked like she was trying to suppress laughter.

"I'm free. She can't bother me anymore." Her voice was still really soft. "I hope she rots in some sort of prison and then rots in hell."

This kind of shocked me.

"You don't have anywhere to go though, do you?"

"I'll figure something out." A grin crossed her face. "I'd much rather sleep in a dumpster than in that pile of rubbish."

I helped her stand up, right when Kyoya came out. I didn't look at him, knowing that he'll want something ridiculous from me.

Maybe he won't let me do what he wants. Maybe he'll make Azami do something. I hope not. She won't be able to pay him.

"Azami, in return for my family's police force, you must become a host!" He pointed a finger at her. That seemed more like something Tamaki-senpai would do. Not Kyoya. Maybe he's been possessed by Tamaki.

I looked at Azami. She seemed kind of nervous about it, but I could tell that she was willing to do it. She nodded her head slowly, like she was terrified by Kyoya's incentive. A crazy mother or being a host? I would choose being a host. It's better than an insane mother.

I am a host though so, I am used to it. What if she has a panic attack from it?

I looked at him pleadingly, but he shook his head.

"For how long?"

Kyoya's smile grew. I knew he was going to come up with something that made her stay until she graduates.

"As long as you want to have your mother away from you."

* * *

**Ooh, cliff hanger. Anyway, I said before that there'd be a plot twist, and you wouldn't see it coming. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, so I haven't updated in ages but you're all so glad that I decided to so you're not all going to murder me now. Funny thing I learned last month, evidently, 1-800-SUICIDE is a real number where I live. My friend Emma and I were listening to Dr. Online by Zeromancer and I say, "I wonder if that's a real number." So she says, "We'll call it right now." Mind you, we're on the bus to out last basketball game of the season, she dials the number, turns the volume up on her phone to full blast, and the whole bus learns that we were calling 1-800-SUCIDE. I about died laughing. **

**I realize that had nothing whatsoever with the story. I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, and I'm not going to type it anymore after this.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Azami was giving pretty much everyone the cold shoulder. Except me and Honey-senpai. Although, it is hard to stay mad at him, even though it doesn't make sense why she's mad at all the hosts.

It might just be because she doesn't really want to be a host and she's taking it out on them, especially Kaoru. She sits alone during lunch and doesn't really talk to anyone, not that she did before.

Tens of girls have requested to sit with her during Host Club hours but she just sits there staring blankly at her feet. I don't know where she's been staying for the past week.

I decided that she couldn't just become a recluse and tried to talk to her.

"Fujioka, did I do the right thing? I pretty much had my mother arrested. Damn it. I can't think."

I sat down next to her.

"Your mom was abusing you. There's evidence of it on your face." I realized that pointing out that she had scars on her face wasn't a very smart idea after I said it. "I mean-"

She waved her hand to cut me off. Then some random girl walked over to us.

"Hey Haruhi. Azami. Can I sit here with you two?"

"Sure why not?" Azami said slowly. "I'm leaving anyway. I'm not hungry."

"Oh, never mind then."

Azami looked at me with a small smile.

"What the hell did she do that for?" I shrugged. "Oh well." She got up and started to walk off, leaving me here alone.

I ate at the table alone, and went to math class. I saw Azami sitting at her desk in the corner. Several people were staring at her, and she was trying to ignore them. I noticed that she kept looking around.

Math went by slowly and it was so quiet that I could hear clock ticking. Kaoru looked solemn as did Hikaru. Not a thing seemed very out of place. Except the fact that Renge was quiet.

It was quite unnerving. It had been this way for a week. She probably lives in an alleyway now next to the supermarket. She chooses to live on the streets with no food when she could live in a shack with some food. I don't really understand why.

I barely paid attention to what the teacher was saying, so when he called on me, I fumbled with my words and ended up saying that I was thinking about shoes. Needless to say, laughter from everyone- except Azami- was the reply.

I looked at my desk and smiled. Not really what I wanted to happen, but it helped with the tension in the air.

Class ended soon after that and the Host Club began.

"Welcome my princesses to… our kingdom!" Tamaki declared. We were dressed as knights, even Azami had been forced to wear something other than her usual clothing.

Instead, she was wearing a black costume. Tamaki's choice for her. Honey-senpai openly declared that she looked very adorable in it and that she should have some cake to cheer her up. A smile crossed her face. Most of the people in the room went insane over this.

"Yes! Have some cake!"

Honey-senpai didn't wait for her to answer. He pulled her to a table and had her sit down in a chair.

"You can sit next to Usa-chan!" Azami looked like she was going to laugh. But she collected her composure quickly. "Azami-chan! What cake do you want?"

Azami. Her face was surprised. Not many people were offered some of Honey-senpai's cake. She had learned that much over a week.

"Oh. I don't care senpai," she mumbled quietly.

"Then it can be a surprise!" He ran to get a piece of cake for her while she looked at me pleadingly for help. I laughed. "Here!" He came back with strawberry cake.

"I don't know. I'm not really hungry."

"You don't want cake?" He looked a bit sad. Azami looked back at me. I nodded my head, so she would know not to say no to Honey-senpai.

"I… uh… why not?" Her face showed very little emotion minus the slight fear in her eyes. I smiled.

She cautiously took the fork and ate the cake slowly, with every single guest watching her with complete fascination. She's eating cake and they're all immersed in it. I honestly just wanted to laugh at her. She looked so uncomfortable.

I looked around and saw Kyoya smiling slightly. I walked over to him.

"Are you really going to let her suffer like this? She looks like she's about to die of a heart attack."

"Business is business Haruhi. If it makes the guests want to come again, then why stop it?"

"Because she hates it!"

"She'll get used to it." I scowled at him. "Don't look at me that way Haruhi. She's almost done with the cake. I must say, she does look like she's about to throw up. She probably just isn't used to cake."

I realized what he meant about three seconds later. She's homeless and probably hasn't had a piece of cake to eat in years. It's Honey-senpai's cake. She's going to puke.

I looked back at her. She got up and walked out of the room. The plate just had crumbs left. She ate it and was leaving to… oh God. I snuck out of the room very discreetly. Then I ran to the restroom.

Sure enough, there was the sound of puking. Poor girl. After a while, it stopped.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." Azami walked out of the stall. It was the palest I had seen her. "How long have you been here Fujioka?"

"Pretty much the whole time." She raised an eyebrow. "I followed you because-" She didn't let me give a reason. It's a good thing she didn't because I didn't have one.

"Okay."

"I-"

"Okay." That time she sounded sterner, as if she was gaining her strength again. "I'm going home. Tell that guy with the glasses I'm not feeling well."

"You have a home?" I asked stupidly.

"It's a very nice alleyway." I facepalmed at her answer.

"C'mon." I led her out of the restroom and away from the school.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My house."

"What for?"

"Do you really want to stay in an alleyway for the rest of your life?" She shook her head. "I'll call Kyoya and tell him. It might be safer that way." I led her to my house and let her in.

"Fujioka, you don't have to do this for me."

"It's fine."

"Really. This is ridiculous. Having me stay here at your home."

"There's a sleeping bag in the closet. You can use that to sleep in for now." I was ignoring her protests. "I'll put it in my room."

"Fujioka. Really this is-"

"Can you call me something other than my last name? Do you want me to call you Watanabe?"

"Hell no."

"Then why don't you use my first name?" She shrugged. "It's too bad you don't have an answer Watanabe."

"Okay Haruhi." I smiled at the way she said my name. It was slow. Like she wasn't exactly sure how to say it. "Is Ootori going to let my mother out for this?"

"I doubt it."

"And if he does?"

"You're welcome to stay here." She looked very shocked.

"Haruhi, it's madness for you to have me stay. You should just let me go back to my nice alleyway. It's quite nice."

She sounded so innocent when she spoke, which made me decide that she would not be going back to her "nice alleyway". It's always the innocent sounding people that bad stuff happens to.

"You're staying." She opened her mouth to object. "Or do you want Kyoya-senpai to let your mother out."

"I hate blackmail."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes. I'm not dead. I thought I was going to die when I found out my aunt thought a warrant was out for her arrest whilst she was driving to Missouri or Texas or Georgia. I don't know where she lives. She always moves. **

**Quick little tale for a reason I haven't been updating- My history teacher gave us a test one week, two the next week. I had to write a recollection without adding anything in it, which I failed because I added so much into the memory. I had to write a prediction for everyone in my grade for a grade. Granted, there's only sixteen others in my grade, but I had to think of something for each of them. And I had a test on verbs! Who gives tests on verbs! **

* * *

Chapter 6

The alarm clock went off, but that wasn't what woke me up. About three hours ago, I woke up to Azami snoring. It wasn't very loud, but it cut through the silence that I was used to.

Despite the fact that she had woken me up three hours early and prevented me from falling back asleep, I smiled when I saw her asleep on the ground in the sleeping bag I lent her. She looked a lot younger and less pained.

So I threw my pillow at her.

She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, similarly to the way Honey-senpai did when he woke up from his naps. She turned around and looked at me blankly. Then she threw the pillow back at me.

I got out of bed, grabbed my uniform, and went to take a shower. When I came out of the bathroom, Azami was standing in the kitchen, looking very clueless on what to do.

"Go take a shower."

"What?"

"Take a shower. In the bathroom." That sounded quite idiotic on my part.

"Where else would a shower be?" She has a point. Though, maybe there's a shower house somewhere. I don't know really. Is there such thing as a shower house?

She went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. I began to make breakfast. Azami was out much faster than I had been and was still wearing what she had been before, but her hair was wet. She looked like she was a drowned cat, the way she stood. Almost like she was pushed into a lake or something.

"You didn't flood the bathroom did you?"

"Do you think I can't work a shower? Might I remind you that before my father died I lived in home quite similar to this?" I did forget that. Too late to take it back.

"You look like you fell into a lake." She scowled and crossed her arms. "Do you want something to eat?"

She nodded. I handed her half of the food, and she scarfed it down hungrily. Then she washed the bowl, which I wasn't really expecting her to do. Not that I thought she was going to throw the bowl on the ground.

"Hey Fujio- Haruhi, how long's it take to get to school from here?" I looked at the clock and realized that had it just have been me, I would have left already.

"We should leave now."

So that's what we did. We were halfway there when I realized that I had forgot my bag.

"Damn it. I'll just go get it. Gives me less time to be threatened by the guy with the glasses." She volunteered to get my bag for me. I feel like she just didn't want to be at school as long as she had to. It kind of made sense though.

"Okay."

She ran off, but I noticed that she stopped a block down to catch her breath. I shrugged my shoulders and began to run to school. I was at the gates when a limo pulled up. I panicked and entered the gates quickly. I have bad experiences with limos. Most of them include me getting kidnapped.

I didn't look back to see who had gotten out of the limo. When I got into class, I was five minutes late and didn't have my bag or anything. So I sat through the first class without it.

Class after class went by, but Azami never showed up. Neither did my bag. By the time the Host Club began, I was nervous. She was gone. I suppose she could've skipped, but with what Kyoya's holding over her head, I doubted it. Something had happened to her.

"Haru-chan, where's Azami-chan?"

I was hoping no one would ask. I was hoping no one would notice. But of course when Honey-senpai asked where Azami was, every guest swarmed around us waiting for an answer. The worst part, they probably all knew I didn't know.

"I don't know."

Squeals from the guests. Tamaki froze with a shocked look on his face. Kyoya on the other hand smiled his weird smile that he always smiles when he knows something. Hikaru looked like he was about to jump up and cheer while Kaoru looked like he would do the opposite. Mori-senpai stood silently. Honey-senpai looked quite downtrodden.

Then Renge's platform rose from the floor. She stood solemnly and didn't say anything until she realized that she was expected to say something.

"Search the grounds!" Her platform sunk back down.

She had left the entire room in chaos. Guests were fighting to get out in order to find Azami. If it wasn't such a nerve-racking moment, it would've been entertaining. I thought back to when Azami said she'd get my bag. She ran off and stopped sporadically to catch her breath. What had happened to her?

I looked at Kyoya nervously, hoping that he would figure out where she was. He seemed to be thinking very hard.

"Haruhi, were there any suspicious vehicles around the last time you saw Azami?"

"I saw a limo when I walked in the gates." He looked at me like I had done something stupid.

"Did you even look to see who was in the limo?"

"No. But I've gotten used to running away from limos! Whenever one comes near me, I get kidnapped!"

He ignored me after I had said no. He was back on his laptop and seemed very entertained by what he saw on it. Tamaki stood behind him, also watching the screen.

"It seems Azami has been taking hostage."

"What do you mean boss?" The twins asked simultaneously.

Tamaki pointed at me. I immediately wanted to leave and hide in my house.

"Benibara and her crones have kidnapped her, most likely to get to Haruhi. And who knows what's happening now. They were the ones in the limo Haruhi saw. They had Azami with them."

"Damn Haruhi, you should've at least looked to see who was in the limo. It would've saved a lot of panic."

"Thanks Hikaru."

"Just think. All those girls are searching for Azami on the grounds when she's at Lobelia. There's no way we're going to find her-" Tamaki interrupted him.

"Unless we use the guests to find her. Benibara and her fanclub will be overrun by the guests and it will distract them long enough for Haruhi to sneak in and get Azami back! Now Haruhi! Go round up the guests and tell them our plan!"

I groaned as I walked out. That plan probably wouldn't work, but most of the guests probably wouldn't stop until they succeed, or in this case, until I get Azami out of that school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two chapters in two days. I struggled with this chapter. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. You already knew that though because I've said it before and you remembered it.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Finding all the guests wasn't hard. Telling them all the plan wasn't hard. It was getting them to act in a calm manner that was hard. They began rushing off to their limos and expensive cars. All to go save a girl that didn't acknowledge the fact that they existed.

Why did they care so much? She hated them. How was I going to get there? Walk? A limo pulled up in front of the gates. The window rolled down and Honey-senpai stuck his head out and waved.

"Come on Haru-chan!" I smiled and ran towards the limo. Why do all these rich people have limos? Why couldn't they just use a regular car?

I got in quickly. There was an obvious tension. Kaoru and Hikaru were staring at the road. Tamaki was twiddling his fingers. Honestly, I never thought I'd say or think twiddling his fingers.

Kyoya was on his phone. Mori was silent. Oddly enough, Honey-senpai was quiet. I kept looking at everyone. Eventually we stopped.

I got out quietly. And then I realized that there was no reason to be quiet because there was a full-out riot going on. It was led by Renge. She was standing on a platform that was in the courtyard, yelling that they would not rest until Azami was back at Ouran. How did she even get a platform here?

"All right Haruhi." Tamaki had suddenly appeared next to me. "You ready to sneak in there and save our newest host?!"

"No."

"There's nothing to stop you. Just make sure nobody recognizes you."

"Have you forgotten that it's an all-girls school? Even if they didn't recognize me, they'd attack me for thinking I was a guy. And the fact that I'm wearing an Ouran uniform."

"Don't worry Haruhi. They'll be so distracted trying to fight off all the guests that they won't notice you."

This plan was going to fail miserably. Something would go wrong. Despite this, I ran into the battlefield. There were girls fighting everywhere. There was even a few that were bleeding. I didn't think that this would be so serious. Scratch that- I knew it would. I just didn't think it would be so harsh.

I caught a glimpse of Benibara being tackled by several guests and then Lobelia students jumping on top of the guests to try to save Benibara, but just probably suffocated her even more.

I made it to the door without dying. I opened the door, knowing that something dreadful would happen. There was nothing behind the door that was remotely bad except that there was even more fighting. Which really isn't that bad.

I ran past the fighting and up the stairs. There was still more fighting. Really, I didn't think that we had that many guests. It doesn't really matter. I was quite surprised that nobody had noticed. I opened the first door to the left and found Azami hanging to the ceiling by her ankles.

She wasn't facing me, so I couldn't really tell if she was unconscious or not. But that wasn't really a part of my job. I just had to get her out of here.

How was I going to get her down from there? I looked around, but the room was pretty much empty except Azami, the rope that was holding her up, and the chair the rope was tied to. I facepalmed at my stupidity. I just had to untie the rope from the chair and lower Azami to the ground carefully.

So I did just that. It was easy. I untied the rope from her ankles afterwards too, but it seemed too easy. I looked around to see if there was a person I hadn't noticed earlier, but there wasn't.

"Azami?" She didn't answer me. I shook her shoulders. "Azami! Wake up!" That didn't work so I decided to check her pulse.

It was there. I had to either wake her up or carry her away. And I couldn't figure out which would be faster. Taking her out of here would be safer than sitting in here if someone walks in. So I dragged her into the closest supply closet and continued to try to wake her up.

"Azami, wake up already." I finally resorted to slapping her across the face. It did its job well. She woke and suddenly punched me. "Ouch."

Then I think she realized it was me.

"Haruhi? I- How did you find me?"

"There are some advantages to going to school with a bunch of rich people. Especially when Tamaki-senpai decides that we need to do something. It was his idea to get you out of here."

"What?"

"Just follow me."

I opened the closet door and looked both ways before walking out. Then I had to pull Azami out because she wouldn't leave.

"What are you doing?" She whispered to me.

"You used to go here. Is there a back way out?"

"No. And you didn't answer my question."

"I'm getting you out of here. Any more questions before we run into a battlefield?" She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, I was just thinking that we probably should have left this very quiet part of the school before Benio walked up behind you."

"And Benio is?"

"The insane student behind you."

I turned around and saw Benibara. Is Benio her real name? It's been a long time since she introduced herself to me. And I try to forget the day she kidnapped me. I looked back at Azami and saw that she back up against the closet door.

"Azami Watanabe. It's been a long time."

"Leave me alone. You're no better than my mother." Benibara looked quite amused by this statement.

"I never hit you."

"Shut up you beast."

"Being at Ouran has ruined your manners."

"I like it more at Ouran than I did here. There I can be as antisocial as I want." I didn't know what was going on. Then Benibara turned to me.

"Haruhi. I haven't seen you in a long time either. That was a daring plan you came up with to steal Azami from us again."

"Leave her out of this Benio. We both know you don't like me. Why does my attendance here matter? Because you lost someone that could be another member of your crazed fan club?"

Before I understood what was happening, Benibara pushed me out of the way and smacked Azami across the face. I was completely dumbfounded. This was very shocking.

"Don't talk to me that way!" And even more to my surprise, Azami began to laugh. "Wh- what?" Benibara was taken aback by it as well.

"I'll talk to you however I want. Now get the hell away from me and stay away from me or will do something about it."

Benibara clenched her fists and punched Azami, but her laughter increased and got louder. She fell to ground, laughing as if this was a joke. She was laughing like it would all go away like it was a dream. That she'd wake up in that "very nice alleyway" she had said she'd been living in.

I grabbed Azami's arm and began to pull her away from Benibara and to the stairs. She managed to get on her feet and we left Benibara standing in the hallway. Unfortunately her state of shock ended as she yelled for people to stop us.

We made it to the courtyard. Somehow Renge had seen us from her mysterious platform.

"Make a shield around Haruhi and Azami!"

Suddenly there were guests all around us. I knew that something would go wrong. Benibara had seen us, and she won't let us out easily. The gates to the courtyard shut. That was our way out. If we get Azami out then the gates will open again.

I looked at Renge's platform.

"Azami, we need to get you on the platform."

"You're joking right?"

"No. We get you on the platform and you jump over the gate."

"You really think I can jump that far? I'm flattered but I'm not talented in the art of jumping."

"Jumping isn't an art. You bend your legs and jump. It's simple."

"Well I'm not good at jumping. I can't jump that far."

"Just try. It's that or being stuck here."

I looked at Azami's panicking face and knew that she'd do it. She rather die trying to jump over the gate than be stuck here.

"Damn it Haruhi. I can't jump." I looked at her pleadingly. "If I die trying this, you're paying for my funeral because I sure as hell can't afford it."

We made it to the platform. Somehow. Lobelia students were crowding around us and I swear Azami was about to go unconscious. Renge helped her up and reached down to help me, but a person pulled me.

And the world went black.

* * *

**I feel terrible putting that cliffhanger there but that's what I've done. I'm sorry if you hate me for it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't worry. I am completely alive. My computer crashed though, and my parents wouldn't get it fixed until we had enough extra money. (According to them. They just didn't want to fix it). I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Feel free to review this all you want.**

* * *

Chapter 8

I woke up in a brightly lit room in a chair. It was like a lamp was being shined right into my face. Then the bright light was gone, and I learned that someone had been shining a lamp into my face. I tried to get up. Whoever brought me here had tied me up.

There wasn't much in the room. Except for me. The door was wide open and then it closed revealing Benibara.

"Haruhi Fujioka. You stole her again. You stole Azami again. She is a Lobelia student! She will remain a Lobelia student! How dare you keep her away from us?!"

Her voice made it seem like there was more to this than what she was letting on.

"Could you untie me?"

"No! Why the hell should I untie you after you stole Azami?!"

"Why do you care so much about Azami?"

"Why do _you_ care so much about Azami? We've been keeping an eye on her since she left. We've been trying to find a good time to take her back. And when she left you, we thought it would be perfect. None of us suspected that you'd have your brainwashed fangirls attack us so you could steal her again. That was a clever plan Haruhi, but it wasn't clever enough. We may have lost Azami, but we have you now. And it's just a matter of time before Azami tries to take you away. Then we will have both of you."

"I'm not an object, and you can't have me. I just really want to go home. Or go to the supermarket. And… my dad's coming home today. He'll panic if I'm not home. He'll call the police."

She smiled at me, like I was an oblivious child.

"Haruhi, you're not leaving."

"Can you at least untie me?"

She shook her head and left the room, closing the door behind her. I was left in an empty room. I was tied to a chair. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. We were all supposed to get out.

I don't know how long I was there. I lost count of the minutes. I lost count of the days. Why hadn't anyone found me? I hadn't eaten or drank anything at all whilst being held captive. Maybe Azami had figured out Benibara's trap and decided not to come. That would be smart.

Kyoya probably had figured it out, but god knows he wouldn't tell anyone. Damn. He knew it wouldn't work. He knew something would go wrong.

But I knew that too and still chose to do it. Why did I do it? Was I stupid? Why would Kyoya allow us? It couldn't have been good for business. But all those girls so willingly sped to get her out. I don't understand. It's so confusing.

Finally some girl came in with a tray of food. She untied me and apologized for Benibara's cruel behavior, but then she made a face like she wasn't supposed to say that. She let me eat the food but then said she had to tie me back up.

That happened for days. Maybe weeks. She would come in quietly, untie me, let me eat, and tie me back up again. She clearly wasn't supposed to be doing that. She never talked to me. She never looked me in the eye. And her blonde hair looked like it didn't belong on her head.

More weeks passed, and even though she didn't say anything, I looked forward to the girl's arrival. But I was always afraid of what might happen to her if Benibara found out.

The girl showed up again, but this time she didn't have a tray. Her fists were clenched tightly like she didn't want to do this. She raised her left hand.

"Sorry Fujio- Haruhi." She brought her fist down and made contact with my head. The world went black. Then I was being shaken awake. The girl had blindfolded me. "Don't say anything."

Then she untied me and pulled me to the ground. She then had the nerve to drag me across the room. I heard the door open. Then she continued to drag me. I don't see the point in blindfolding me though. I heard another door open and I was being dragged more.

Then the door closed. She took the blindfold off of me and hugged me.

"What-?"

"Damn it Haruhi. I'm so sorry. It's my fault."

"Who-?"

I pushed this girl away and looked at her again. Her hair wasn't blonde, but black.

"Pretty good disguise huh? Even Benio didn't recognize me."

"Azami?"

"In the flesh!" She smiled widely. "Miss me?!"

"How?"

"Grabbed my old Lobelia uniform, took a blonde wig from those twins and showed up here. Taken in immediately."

"That's…"

"Pretty stupid on Benio's part for not recognizing me. We should leave now. You take the wig." She shoved the wig onto my head and looked at me like an artist looks at a piece of their work. "That'll have to do."

"You're joking, right? They'll realize it's me immediately."

"Relax Haruhi, I figured that part out already." She walked out of the closet. I swear she's going to get herself killed by these people. "Hey! All of you! Haruhi's escaped and is going up to throw herself out the highest window! Lady Benibara is going to kill us all if we let her!"

I heard a stampede come this way.

There were also various, "No!"s and "Stop her!"s. I'm surprised that it worked so well. Azami was yelling hurry repeatedly. The strange thing is that we hardly know each other really. Yet we're willing to risk pretty everything to get each other out of this school.

It doesn't really make sense. A few months ago, Azami was ready to curse someone to death. That same time, I was trying to make it through high school. And not get crushed by a million guests. I got her out of here, and now she's getting me out.

She pulled me out of the closet and down the hall. We could hear the cries of the Lobelia students as they searched for me. You'd think they'd recognize Azami since she wasn't wearing the wig. She looked back at me and tore the wig off my head.

"I can't take you seriously with that thing on."

"Good. I couldn't stand it anyway."

She took my hand and pulled me through the courtyard. We made it out without any trouble.

"Where now?" This was _her_ escape plan, not mine. Why is she asking me?

"My house."

"I don't know how to get there from here."

"Just follow me." We ran to my house, but had to stop a few times. Her endurance really hasn't improved at all.

"Wait." My hand was just above the handle. Why did she want me to wait? "I- uh… it's hard to explain really."

"Maybe you can explain inside."

"But that would completely destroy the point in waiting."

"Then get to your point."

She looked at her feet, almost as if she was ashamed of what she was going to say. I looked at her curiously. What was it that was so hard to explain to me? What did she have to explain to me?

"I- I." She looked up to me and pulled me into a kiss, and then she pulled away from me. Her eyes were full of fear. And she ran off. I opened the door numbly and went to bed immediately.

I woke up to my father leaning over me. When I focused, I realized that behind him was the Host Club.

"Haruhi, it is you! I was so scared! Daddy loves you, you know!" He hugged me tightly. I'm surprised he let them come in and see me.

When he let go of me, I also realized that Azami was not there. Where'd she go? Where could she go? Perhaps that "nice alleyway"?

I was numb to all their questions. I waved my hand to silence them, which for some reason worked. I must seem quite out of character. Next thing I know, Dad was stepping on Tamaki's head, calling him a bug again.

I ignored it. I wanted to leave, but I didn't want to risk being found by Lobelia students. I laid back down and fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! It's been forty-one days since I last updated this. Yeah, I counted. Anyway, here it is. If you have anything to say, type it in the little review box there at the bottom of the page. I don't own anything except for the plot I guess.**

* * *

Chapter 9

I ended up going to school the next day. And I was swarmed by girls the second I stepped into the building. I could hardly walk to class, and at lunch, they were fighting over who could sit next to me. It was quite annoying and loud. During the Host Club, I couldn't even think. They kept talking and talking. They wouldn't be quiet.

Everything was all about how brave I was for giving up my freedom for Azami's and how it must have been so terrifying to be trapped in Lobelia. Oh and how I had been able to survive. I finally stood up.

"All I did was sit in a chair the whole time. I didn't do anything to get out." They looked at me incredulously. Did they really not understand any of that? "Azami got me out. I didn't do anything. I just sat in a chair in an empty room."

And they became fascinated with something else.

"It must have been terrible to be trapped in a room," was the comment that everyone heard. It was from some girl who had probably requested to sit with me before, but I couldn't remember her name. "How did Azami get you out?"

Then they all started to ask the same question, "How?"

"She thought of a plan. A better one than I could have come up with." They talked amongst themselves like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Where is Azami?" Renge asked. I instinctively looked for her platform, but couldn't see it. I realized that she wasn't on the platform. She was standing right in front of me.

"Uh… I don't know."

Then they all started talking about that simultaneously. How Azami must've been captured again or worse killed. She probably wasn't, but that's all they would talk about. And that's how it was for the entire week. I couldn't go to a single class without hearing Azami being mentioned.

And then it was too quiet at home.

So Monday came around. And they stopped gathering around me. Azami was back, and they wanted to hear everything that she had to say. Except she didn't say anything. But they didn't leave her alone, and it didn't surprise me at all. That's how that week went.

Azami avoided me the whole time. Which is kind of hard since we have the same classes and are both in the Host Club, but she managed it pretty well. She didn't talk to me, or anyone. She didn't acknowledge that any of us existed. And I have a feeling that she might not have come back if her mother might be released by the Ootori Police.

And when I almost said something to her, she walked away quickly. It was uncomfortable. For me. I'm not sure if she was uncomfortable over it. And it's all because she kissed me. It's not the first time a girl's kissed me.

After the Host Club ended, I decided that things needed to be cleared up. So I followed Azami to an alleyway that was actually quite nice. It surprised me because I thought she was lying about it being a nice alleyway, hence the reason nice alleyway was always in quotations.

She sat down next to a dumpster and picked up a stick. Then she began tap the ground with it. And she hadn't noticed me standing there. If she had, she hadn't acknowledged my presence.

"Azami-"

"Please go away Fujioka. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah, you look very busy. Tapping the ground with that stick."

"Leave me alone."

"I just don't want our friendship to be destroyed because you don't feel like talking to me."

"Damn it Fujioka! I hardly know you! How the fuck can you say we have a friendship?! I've hardly ever talked to you! Why do you insist on being nice?! Can't you just leave me alone?!"

"If you want me to leave you alone, why'd you get me out of Lobelia? Why'd you stop me before I opened the door and kiss me? You don't make any sense."

"No, you don't make any sense! How the hell can you always put others ahead of you?! You never think of yourself at all! I wouldn't have gotten you out if you hadn't gotten me out!"

I stared at her. I don't make any sense? She's completely avoiding the point that I'm trying to get at. She won't listen to the fact that I don't care that she kissed me. And she isn't making any sense.

"Azami. Just listen to me. I-"

"I wish you would leave."

"What the hell is your problem? You're no better than the rest of the Lobelia students! You shun those you don't agree with, and when you think someone's wrong, you treat them terribly! And you never think of anything but yourself! You think you're perfect and that you know best! Did you ever think that listening to someone else could help?!"

"Wha-"

"And when you're mad you don't even think before you say anything. You just go on some tangent that half the time doesn't make sense. You're cruel to people for no reason! Like Kaoru, you just scream at him when all he's trying to do is get you to like him!"

"He fucking tried to kidnap me!"

"He and Hikaru have dragged me around all the time and I don't yell at them… all the time!"

"You don't understand Fujioka! You don't know what it's like to be me! My dad's dead!"

"My mom died." I said quietly.

"My mom shunned my sister and then arranged for her to be killed." I didn't have anything to say for that. "My mom is a psychopathic slut who has no boundaries in her life! She'd rather see me dead more than anything else! She's the reason my sister's dead! And then, a week later she says, 'There's better people you can look up to, like Benio Amakusa'! My sister kept her tongue about my mother. I didn't. And I have a feeling my mother would've chosen me to die instead of Kazuko if she could change her mind! Do you know how that feels?! To have someone hate you more than anything else?! How would you feel if your dad wanted you dead Fujioka?!"

"I'm sorry." She looked at me for the first time. "I don't know what that's like. I don't think I can imagine it." I walked over and sat down next to her, which seemed to surprise her greatly. I stared at my feet. "I know you've been through a lot Azami. I know you have trouble with people because of not being able to trust your mother. But not everyone is like her. And if you really want me to go away, I'll leave you to your tapping."

I got and turned to leave.

"Fujio- Haruhi." I looked back at her. "I- I um…" I took a step forward. "Don't leave me!" Her voice was suddenly different. Like it belonged to a five year old that was afraid of the dark who just happened to be in a dark room by themselves. "Please."

I sat back down next to her and gave her a hug. At first I didn't realize that she was crying, but I did notice it after a while. I don't know what bothered me more, the fact that she was crying or that her mood changed so quickly.

"Okay."


End file.
